1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel N-substituted indole-3-glyoxylamides, processes for their preparation and pharmaceutical uses. The compounds have antiasthmatic, antiallergic and immunosuppressant/immunomodulating properties.
2. Background Information
Indole-3-glyoxylamides have various uses as pharmaco-dynamically active compounds and as synthesis components in the pharmaceutical chemistry.
The Patent Application NL 6502481 describes compounds which have an antiinflammatory and antipyretic profile of action and analgesic activity.
The British Patent GB 1 028 812 mentions derivatives of indolyl-3-glyoxylic acid and its amides as compounds having analgesic, anticonvulsant and .beta.-adrenergic activity.
G. Domschke et al. (Ber. 94, 2353 (1961)) describe 3-indolylglyoxylamides which are not characterized pharmacologically.
E. Walton et al. in J. Med. Chem. 11,1252 (1968) report on indolyl-3-glyoxylic acid derivatives which have an inhibitory activity on glycerophosphate dehydrogenase and lactate dehydrogenase.
Euoropean Patent Specification EP 0 675 110 A1 describes 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamides which are profiled as sPLA2 inhibitors and are used in the treatment of septic shock, in pancreatitis, and in the treatment of allergic rhinitis and rheumatoid arthritis.